In the Life of a Mobster
by WWEGURL
Summary: John is the leader of a mob and with the help of his hit-man,Randy, and body guards,Cody and Ted, he plans on taking down the Nexus. But what happens when he meets someone? Will this person change him? Will the Nexus go after her to get to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**John's P.O.V.**

"Dad come on, I need to go buy a dress for my school dance." Alexis said. Alexis is 13 yrs old and she looks more like her mother each day. Her mother died three years ago due to breast cancer. It still hurts but we just try to move forward and be happy. "Dad, hurry up!" Alexis said as she started pulling me towards the direction of the car.

"Alright, I have to talk to Randy for a minute. Here, take the keys and start the car." I said as I gave her the car keys and turned towards Randy. "So how is the whole Nexus thing coming along?" I asked.

"I don't know John, I have a bad feeling about them. I think that it would be best if you and Alexis stay here instead of going out." Randy said worriedly.

"Randy the Nexus haven't threatened Alexis or myself so I am going to…" Alexis's yelling cut me off.

"Dad!"

"Just start the car Alexis!" I yelled back. "Look Randy we…" all of a sudden their was an explosion that caused Randy and I to stumble back. I turned around to see my car on fire. "Alexis!" I started running towards my now blown up car only to be stopped by Randy. "Alexis!" I yelled. My two guards, Cody and Ted, come running out to see what happened. At this point, I am on my knees with tears rolling down my cheeks and then out the corner of my eye I saw movement. I turn to see a man with an "N" on the front of his shirt running towards a black car. I take my gun out from behind my back and start shooting until I had nothing else to shoot. Fortunately for him he got away.

Cody came running, "Who was that boss?" he asked

"Nexus" I said with m eyes filled with rage and anger.

One year later

I was at my desk staring at a picture of Alexis and myself at the carnival, wishing I had listened to Randy and did something about the Nexus. The day Alexis died; I vowed that I would get my hands on every single member of the Nexus if it were the last that I do. They signed their death certificate the day I signed my daughter's. Just thinking about the Nexus makes me so angry that I feel like I'm going to lose it.

"John" someone said. I turn to look at the door to see Randy at the door.

"Hey Randy, come in." I greeted as I put the picture in my back pocket. "Anything on the location of Nexus?" I asked hoping he would give me good news.

"No not yet, but I have Bateman working on it." He said, I sighed. How I'm I going to make them pay if I cant' find them.

"Well tell him to work harder. I want…" Before I could say any more, Ted come into the room.

"Hey boss, sorry to interrupt but Stephanie is here, she says she needs to speak to you." Ted said waiting for me to reply.

"Alright, let here in" I told him as he went to get my lawyer, Stephanie McMahon. "We'll talk about this later Randy." He nodded and left.

"John you know as your lawyer I am only looking out for you when I say to stop this revenge seeking because it is only going to cause legal problems for you." Stephanie said walking in and sitting in a chair in front of my desk. "Look, what happened to Alexis is tragic and I agree that Nexus should be dealt with but for once let the police do their job."

"No. I'm handling this my way and nobody, not even you, are going to stop me."

"But John…"

"No Steph. If that is all you came for, well you can just go because I am not going to change my mind." I said as I looked at the papers on my desk that I had to sign. Without another word she left. She doesn't understand at all about what I'm going through.

"Boss?"

"Yes Ted"

"You know how I have my sister's wedding to go to tomorrow?" I nodded. "Well um, I kind of promised her that you, Randy and Cody would be there."

"So you told your sister that I would be going to her wedding and I never agreed to it and you are telling me now?" I questioned.

"Uh… yeah. " he said nervously.

I sighed, "Alright I'll be there. Just make sure you never and I mean ever agree to something on my behalf again." I warned him.

"You got it boss." He said before leaving. I started signing the papers on my desk as I started thinking, maybe this will be good for me. To go out and socialize. The only time I leave my house is if I need to go to my office in my restaurant or harass somebody to give me info on Nexus but usually Randy, Cody and Ted do that. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of it. Who knows?

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**Preview of Chapter 2: John and Randy meet someone and who knows what will come of it. Cody spots someone that might lead Randy, John, Ted and his self to Nexus, or will it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**John's P.O.V.**

I just arrived to the Reception and so far it isn't as bad as I thought it would have been. I missed the wedding ceremony because I'm still trying to look for Nexus but I showed up right?

"Boss over here!" I heard Cody call to me. I walked over to him, Ted and Randy who were talking to Ted's sister and her husband.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late but congrats." I apologized.

"Thanks and don't worry about it. At least you came." She said

"Hey Boss, I want you to meet two friends of ours." Ted said motioning to himself and his sister (Sarah) as he motioned for two people to come over. "Boss this is Nick Nemeth and his girlfriend…"

"Maria?" I asked cutting Ted off.

"John? Oh My Gosh" she said as she hugged me and I hugged her in return. Wow, I haven't seen her in years. We dated back in high school and if she hadn't moved senior year, I think we would be married. Which means Alexis would have never been born, Which means she would have never been killed by the hands of Nexus. I shook those thoughts out of my head as I released Maria.

"How have you been?" we asked each other at the same time and then laughed. Hearing her laugh just now made my smile even more.

"I'm good," she said

"So I assume you two know each other?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we dated in high school." Maria said smiling at me.

"Wait, this is the John that you…?" Sarah paused mid sentence as Maria nodded. "Oh" she said a she looked at me up and down and then back at Maria. I looked at her confused, she just looked at me smiling until we heard someone clear his throat.

"Ni I'm Nick Nemeth, Maria's boyfriend." He said stretching his hand out to me, which I took and shook.

"Nice to meet you" I said noticing how he tried to tighten his grip on my hand and then let go.

"So, thanks for inviting me guys but I gotta go. My shift starts in 20 minutes, I have to g get ready. See you later babe." He said to Sarah, her new husband and Maria. "It was nice to meet you John. Bye" he said as he walked out to his car.

"Okay, well we're going to take our sits. Thanks for coming guys" Sarah said as her and her new husband went to their table.

"Boss if you need us, we'll be over here." Cody said as, Ted, and Randy sat at a table.

"Boss huh?" Maria asked.

"Um… yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Do you want to get a drink and catch up?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah" she said as she led the way to the bar. We sat there the whole time just reminiscing on old times and catching up with our lives in the present or more like her life. I am trying to avoid talking about me. "So how do you go from captain of the high school football team to a mobster?" she asked.

"Uh… well when my dad died, one of his dying wishes was for me to take his place in the so called 'family' business. So I did." I responded.

"Interesting. So are you married? Do you have kids?" she asked

I sighed. "I was and I did."

"What do you mean?"

"My… wife died 4 years ago from breast cancer and I had a daughter but… she uh…" I couldn't find myself to continue. It's still hard to talk about, especially since it's my all my fault.

"John?" she said concerned as she moved her seat closer to mine.

"Her name was Alexis and uh… she… died last year and it's all my fault." I said looking down.

"Oh John, I'm sorry." She said rubbing my back, comforting me. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? Why do you say it's your fault?" she asked. Before I got a chance to answer, Cody interrupted us.

"Hey Boss, can I talk to you…now" he said with urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said to Maria as I got up from my seat.

"It's ok, maybe we can hang out or something" she said.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said as she took out a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and wrote down her phone number. "Here this is my cell. Call me or text me which one you think is better."

"Ok, thanks. I'll make sure I do that. It was great seeing you again Ria." I said as I hugged her.

"It was great seeing you too John." She said returning the hug. We said our goodbyes as I went over to Cody.

"What's up?" 

"I think the Nexus is here," he said looking around

"Where?" I said looking around frantically

"I don't know but Randy got a call from Daniel saying that one of their members are near by. He said

"Ok where are Ted and Randy?"

"They're looking for him now."

"Ok, I want you to do the same but make sure you do it quietly. I don't want to alarm anyone." He nodded as he walked off. I started waling around to see if I saw anything suspicious. I looked at Ted and then at Randy, both shaking their head knowing I was asking them if they saw anything without actually asking them. I looked around for Cody but I couldn't see him anywhere. I pulled out my cell phone and called him but he didn't answer. That's when I started to worry. I walked over the Ted and Randy and told them that I couldn't see Cody. Not a minute later, we heard gunshots. We ran to the direction we heard it come from as everyone started screaming and running to his or her cars.

We continued running until we saw a brunette woman holding a cloth in her hand, putting pressure on, what I assumed to be Cody's gunshot wound.

"What happened?" I asked as I kneeled down beside Cody.

"I don't know. One minute a guy is harassing me, the next this guy is running after him saying he was part of…"

"Nexus?" Ted finished

"Yeah" she replied.

"Randy call an ambulance." I told him as I tried to see if Cody was conscious. "Hey Cody can you hear me? Cody?" I say trying to get him to respond. He just moaned in pain.

"John, they said they are 25 minutes away." Randy said.

"That's too late, he is going to be dead by then. Can one of you get me a knife and alcohol?" The brunette said

"Why?" I asked

"I'm going to get the bullet out." She responded

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked

"I'm a doctor"

"Okay then Ted go get what she asked for." I told him as I tried to keep Cody awake.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Sarah asked as she, her husband and Maria came over.

"I don't know, but an ambulance is on that way." I said as Ted came back and gave the brunette what she needed. We all just stood there as she slowly but surely got the bullet out. Five minutes later the ambulance finally came and but Cody on the stretcher and took him to the hospital as we followed close behind.

"They have no idea who they are up against" Randy said. "I can't wait to get my hands on them."

"Get in line" I said as we waited in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Who is here for Cody Rhodes?" a nurse asked

"We are"

"Well, he is doing fine. The bullet didn't do much damage, but he will have to stay here for a few days so we can analyze him. He was lucky that Doctor James was there. You can see him if you like, he is in room 325" She said, and then walked away.

We all went in and saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is**

**John's P.O.V.**

One week later

Ever since Cody got shot, I have been stressed out every single day looking for the Nexus. I have used all of my connections, but they seem to be untraceable. I've tried to think of plans that would have them face me, like spreading the word that I will be at a back alley and they can come and we will have a shoot out or some crap like that. Randy and Ted think that I'm not think straight because all of the stress and they think I should go away to clear my head. But I can't, not until I take every single member of the Nexus down.

Right now, I'm at my desk in my house calling I some favors. I wish somebody; anybody could tell me where that hell Nexus is hiding.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

With Cody still in the hospital, John has been stressed for the past week and Ted and I can't take it anymore. All he does is try to come up with plans that would get us, including himself, killed. I told him he needs to go away for a while but he doesn't listen. So I decided that its time that I take action because I know he won't. While he is at his desk, I took his phone and looked through it to see if there was anyone that can… 'Perfect' I thought to myself. From what John has told, if there is one person that could cheer him up, it's her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maria?"

"Yes, who is this?" she asked

"This is Randy, we met at Sarah's wedding." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah what's up"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"Is there any chance that you can come and take John somewhere? It can be anywhere it doesn't matter. As long as he gets out the house."

"Sure, but why? Is he okay?" she asked

"Not really, he has been stressed all week."

"Oh, has he been coming up with crazy plans that involve him and other people getting hurt?" she asked.

"Yes" I responded. I guess John was right, she really does know him like a book.

"Okay, um, just give me the address and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She said. I gave her the address and we said our good-byes. After I hanged up, I prayed to God that this plan will work because if not, John is going to get someone killed.

**No one's P.O.V. **

John was still calling in favors when there was a knock on the door. Expecting Ted or Randy to get it, he just sat there until there was another knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to see… "Maria?"

"Hey John"

"What are you doing here?" he said not meaning to sound rude.

"Well its nice to see you too John." She said walking in. He closed the door behind her as she walked into his living room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Its okay, but to answer your question, I'm here to take you out."

"To take me out?" he asked in confusion

"Yeah, we are going to hangout and catch up and stuff." She said smiling.

"Did Ted or Randy call you?"

"No." she said twirl her hair with her fingers.

"You're lying," he stated

"Well Randy said you needed to get away for a while so we are going to hangout."

"Maria I'm…"

"I don't care what you say. We are going out, right after you change out of that suit."

"But…"

"John just go change." She pushing him towards the stairs and without another word, he went and got change into jean shorts and a t-shirt. "Oh, and bring swimming trunks." She yelled.

"Why?"

"Just bring them." Again John did what she said and brought his swimming trunks with him. When he was finished, he went downstairs and they headed out.

"So where are we going?" he asked

"It's a surprise" she said before the entered the car and driving off.

**XXX**

After 25 minutes of driving, they finally reach their destination, which was Maria's parents' house. Once they got out of the car, John could hear people talking and laughing as well as water splashing.

"So this is the surprise?"

"Yeah, don't start complaining." She said opening the gate that leads to the backyard.

"I'm not." He said as they walked towards Maria's parents.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Maria, oh my gosh John." Maria's mom said as she went up and hugged both of them.

"Hi Mrs. Kanellis."

"Oh look at you, being all respectful after all these years. You know you can call me by my first name. Hunny come here, look who it is." She called her husband over.

"John Cena, good to see" said shaking John's hand

"Same here ."

"Maria, come and help me in the kitchen" Mrs. Kanellis said as she went inside with Maria following her.

"Come on John, let me show you around." Mr. Kanellis said motioning for John to follow him.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I went to the kitchen with my mom and started helping her cook.

"It's good to see John again, huh?" My mom said out of nowhere

"Yeah it is." I said smiling while I watched John and my dad talk to my uncles and brother threw the window.

"Has he met Nick yet?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I'm just making conversation Ria."

"Well where is his conversation going? I already know that you don't like Nick that much." I looked at her face and that's when I knew. "You want me to go back out with John don't you?"

"Well…"

"Mom, you know that what John and I had was a long time ago."

"I know it's just that you and John were so perfect together when you were in high school. He is the only man that I ever saw as your future husband."

"Like I said, that was a long time ago, I'm with Nick and John is not really doing so well these days." I said still watching John.

"Why? What's wrong?"

I sighed, "He lost his wife a couple of years ago due to breast cancer and he lost his daughter last year." I looked at my mom and I knew she was shocked by the news.

"Oh my gosh, he must feel horrible."

"Yeah, his friend Randy called me and asked me to take him somewhere cause he has been going crazy, and you know the ideas that John comes up with when he is not thinking straight only leads to him hurting himself and other people." I told my mom while washing the dishes in the sink. All of a sudden I hear a loud shriek. I turn around to see one of my best friends "Maryse!" I stop what I was doing and ran up to her hug her. I haven't seen her in a few months because she went to Paris to visit some friends. "How are you? When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago, I have so SO many stories to tell you. But that's for later." She said as she walked over to my mom, "Hi Mrs. Kanellis." She said hugging her.

"Hi Maryse, its good to see you. Well I have to get this food out there before the guys get crazy." My mom said before going to the backyard with a big pan of pasta.

"So what's up with you? Anything new?" Maryse asked

"No not really, except for…"

"Hold up, who is that hot buff guy standing next to your dad?" she asked while taking a chip from a bowl next to her and eating it.

"I was about to tell you until you interrupted me. That's John." Maryse turned and looked at me with wide eyes and stopped eating.

"You mean the John you dated in high school?" I nodded "Wow… he's way hotter in person than the pictures you showed me." She said staring at him. I couldn't help but stare at him too. He has gotten more muscular than the last I saw him which was the end of junior year. I can remember it like it was yesterday. His arms always wrapped around my waist every chance he got to put them there. His hands holding mine as we walked around the park. The way he kissed me. The way he would…

"Maria!"

"Huh?"

"I've said your name like 100 times, but its obvious you went into la la land. What were you thinking about?" she asked even though I knew she knew already by the smirk she was giving me.

"Nothing" she looked at me like she didn't believe me, but she let it go.

"Anyway, lets go out to the back so you can introduce me to John" she said moving towards the back door. I followed her out as she started walking over to John and for some reason I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. This use to happen all the time when I just looked at him. He looked good in everything and anything he wore. What if we did get back together? I mean if I'm having all these feelings for him after all these years, it must mean something, right? "Hey guys" Maryse said walking up to the guys

"Hey Maryse" they all said except John

"John this is Maryse, Maryse this is John" I said as they shook hands

"Nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too. Maria has told me a lot about you." She said smiling

"Really? Well I hope its all good things." He said smiling the gorgeous smile

"It was VERY good." I elbowed her in her side knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Ow"

John chuckled, "well I have to change into my swimming trunks. Your brother still, after all these years, thinks he can swim faster than me."

"I can and you know it." My brother said from behind John.

"Yeah sure. I have to see it to believe it." John said turning around to face him then back at me. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Once you go inside, it's the third door to your right." I tell him as he headed inside.

"Girl, he still has the hots for you." Maryse whispered in my ear.

"No he does not"

" Maria come on, he was total checking you out when we came out here. But you were to busing thinking about him to notice."

"I was not" I lied

"Whatever you say Maria, but I know you were."

"I was not"

"Ok"

"I wasn't"

"Sure I believe you," she said walking over to my mom. I love that girl but sometimes she can be a pain.

**XXX**

A few minutes later

We were all watching my brother get ready for the little swimming contest he is having with John while placing our bets on who is going to win, when John finally came out. I just stared and kept on staring. I couldn't tare my eyes away from his abs, or the rest of his body for that matter.

"Alright John, you ready to get creamed?" My brother said

"Yeah right. Come on, let's do this." John said getting ready to jump in

"Wait hold on, lets make this interesting."

"Ok I'm listening"

"Who ever loses has to go back inside and come out with nothing on but an Afro, gold disco shoes, and wait for it… a banana hamick."

"Alright, you're on" he said once again getting ready to jump in.

"On your mark, get set… GO!" my dad yell as they jumped in and swam. It was very close but…

My brother won.

"I told you, I told you. Now go inside and get changed." My brother said raising his arms in victory while John was standing there in disbelief that he lost.

"Alright, a deal is a deal. I'll be right back." John said walking inside the house. Moments later, John came out with nothing on but an Afro, gold disco shoes, and a banana hamick. Now I really couldn't tare my eyes away from his body. This is going to be a LONG day.

**Again sorry for the long wait, but quick question. Do you guys want me to continue with 'Lies Always Come Out' or no? If so there is only going to be two to three chapters left. So please vote. Thanks and don't forget to Review.**


	4. Help

**Note to Reviewers**

**Hey guys I need your help! I have been having writers block for all three of my stories. I need you guys to tell me the following:**

**What do you want to see happen next?**

**How do you like where the story/stories is/are letting?**

**Who (if any) do you want me to add to one/two/all of my stories?**

**Should I get rid of one or more of my stories? If so, which one(s)?**

**Should I rewrite one/two/all?**

**Please answer these questions A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks and I can't what to see your answers.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so LONG to update my stories but like I said, I had writers block. I'm starting to get in the groove of things again so hopefully you'll see more updates. Okay enough with me, back to the story.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Ria, where are you going?" Nick asked as he got his gun and badge from the bedside table.

"I'm going to hangout with Ryse then maybe go visit John" she replied. She knew that he didn't like her going to John's house considering their past but they were just friends, or so she tries to convince herself that they are.

"If you go to that guy's house, it's going to be like the 7th time you have gone there this week. I mean I know the guy lost his wife and daughter but doesn't he have any other friends, like those three guys that were with him at the wedding?" Nick commented. He never liked John. Not just because he was Maria's ex but also what he does for a living. Like all of Maria's other friends, he had searched John in the police database and found out about his criminal record. He tried to tell Maria but she told him she already knew some details and didn't need to know anymore. She was made at him when she found out he checked up on him but eventually got over it.

"They aren't his friends, they work for him. Besides wouldn't you want a familiar face to be around when you're going through a hard time?" she questioned. Nick rolled his eyes, said goodbye and left.

"That man has problems" Maria said as she left to go see Maryse.

XXX

"Randy!" John called out.

"Yeah"

"Daniel thinks he might have found something so you and Cody head over to his place." He said.

"You got it" he said before he left

Just as Randy left, John's cell began to ring. "Hello?"

"…"No one answered.

"Hello?" he repeated.

"Hello John"

"Who is this?"

"Oh come on, you have been looking for us for almost 2 years yet you don't know the voice of the Nexus's leader?"

"Wade" John said angrily.

"Bingo, you know John I would have thought killing your daughter would have been enough for you to take us seriously and come after us, but that seems to not be the case, is it?" Wade said.

"I will find you, and I will kill you"

"Yeah well at the rate that you are going, I don't think so. So let's see if we can refuel that anger that you had when I blew your daughter up into millions of pieces. You see this morning I found out that a little friend of yours went out. What was her? Was it… Maria? Does that name mean anything to you?"

"If you go anywhere near her, I swear..."

"You swear what John? You swear what? Your daughter has been dead for almost 2 years yet you still are unable to catch us. Now Maria is going to suffer the same fate your daughter did but unlike your daughter, Maria is going to suffer pain and agony. Something your daughter should have felt but we didn't have the heart to that." Wade said as he started laughing.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" John yelled through the phone.

"Bye John, have fun at Maria's funeral." Wade said before hanging up.

Once Wade hung up, John immediately called Maria.

"Hello?"

"Maria, where are you?"

"At Maryse's place. Why?" she questioned.

"Stay there and lock all of the doors and windows and stay away from them. Do not answer the door no matter who it is until I get there. Do you understand?"

"John what are you talking about? What's going on?" Maria asked a bit scared.

"Just do what I said; I will be there in a few." John said as he hung up and went to his car. "Ted! We have to go NOW!"

"Why? What's going on boss?" Ted asked.

"Don't ask questions; just get in the damn car." John said as they entered the car and sped off to Maryse's house.

XXX

"Maryse lock the doors"

"Why?" Maryse questioned.

"Just do it" she said as she went to lock all of the windows and check the back door.

"Maria, what's going on?"

"John called saying to lock the doors and windows and to stay away from them. He also said not to answer the door until he comes here."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't say" she said

"Okay well that's stupid. If something is wrong, I want to know."

"Well I…" all of a sudden there was a knock at the back door. Maria and Maryse just stared at the door and froze.

"MARIA, ITS ME OPEN THE DOOR!" they heard John yell. Maria went over and opened the door.

"John, what's go on?" Maria asked when he and Ted came in with guns in their hand.

"We have to get you two out of here before…" before John could finish, guns were firing on the house. "Everyone get down!" John yelled as he guided Maria down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Maryse yelled. "WHY ARE PEOPLE SHOOTING AT MY HOUSE?"

John and Ted began to shoot back, "Ted, take the girls through the back door and to the car. I'll stay and distract them." Ted nodded and tried to get the girls to the back but Maria refused to leave without John. "Maria! Go with Ted!" John yelled over the shooting.

"No, I'm not leaving unless you come with. You are not staying here by yourself." She said as she hid behind the wall to avoid being shot.

John looked at her, then got up and shot a guy that he saw coming through the front door through a mirror. "Come on hurry up! Let's get out of here." John said as they all went through the back door to John's car. As Ted drove back to John's house, John explained what was going on. Once they got to the house, John had Maria and Maryse call whoever they need to call to let them know their where abouts and showed to the guest house.

"I'll be back." John said.

"So what are we suppose to do? Just stay here because the people that John is dealing with are after you? This sucks." Maryse said as she practically through herself in the bed.

"Well, if you want you can call Mike again and just have him pick you up so you're not stuck here." Maria suggested.

"No, I'm gonna stay. I don't want you to go through this only. What did Nick say when you called him?"

"Well… he thinks that I'm going with you overseas for a few days." 

"You didn't tell him what happened?" Maria shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Well, he already doesn't like John and if I were to tell him he would freak and probably have John and Ted arrested."

"Okay, I see your point but I still think you should tell him. I mean you are in danger."

"Yeah and John is doing whatever he can to protect me."

"But he is not your boyfriend, Nick is."

Maria sighs, "I'll think about it, but in the mean time I'm hungry. Do you want to order some pizza?"

"Yeah sure."

**So sorry it's short but like I said, I'm just starting get into the groove of things again. Thanks to those who sent me there ideas and gave me there advice. I appreciate it a lot, hopefully I'll another chapter up soon as well as my other stories. **


	6. Vote

**VOTE ASAP!**

**Hey everybody, I just opened a poll that I want you all to choose two stories that you want be to continue. The two stories with the most votes I will continue and the other will be deleted. So choose wisely. Vote ASAP!**

**THANKS**


End file.
